Warum Du?
by Raistlin Majerie
Summary: Mein erster Versuch seit nicht so streng axo Warnung Slash HPDM aber erst später
1. Default Chapter

Hi das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren, Namen, ect. gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Dame mit Namen J. K. Rowling und den diversen Verlagen.  
  
Warnung: das ist eine Slash Fanfic wer damit Probleme hat oder das abstoßend findet sollte am besten gleich wieder gehen.  
  
Paring: HP/DM  
  
Diese Story spielt im fünfen Schuljahr da ich als ich die Story begonnen habe den fünften Band noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Warum Du?  
  
1. Sommerferien  
  
Harry Potter schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, soeben hatte er wieder einen Alptraum von Voldemorts Auferstehung, langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um seine Schneeeule Hedwig war mal wieder auf der Jagd. Er nahm sich sein Buch fliegen mit den Cannons zur Hand und blätterte ein wenig herum bevor er wieder einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hörte er die schrille Stimme seiner Tante durch die Zimmertür: HARRY AUFSTEHEN! Sieh zu das du Frühstück machst du weißt doch das Duddley heute Geburtstag hat. Oh man warum können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen dachte sich Harry. Stand aber auf ging ins Bad und bereitete dann das Frühstück vor. Er versuchte gerade die Teller auf den Tisch zu stellen was gar nicht leit war weil er über und über mit Geschenken beladen war als sein Onkel in die Küche kam. Der blaffte ihn gleich an: Mach was mit deinen Haaren! Ja Onkel Vernon erwiderte Harry leise. Wir fahren heute nach dem Frühstück in einen Freizeitpark das heißt das DU heute zu Mrs. Figg gehst und wehe ich höre klagen sagte Vernon in einem strengen Tonfall. Muss das den sein kann ich nicht einfach hier bleiben? Fragte Harry. Und wenn wir wieder kommen ist das Haus explodiert nicht mit mir Bursche erwiderte Onkel Vernon. Nach dem Harry das Frühstück irgendwie ohne große Zwischenfälle überstanden hatte verabschiedete er sich von den Dursleys in ging die Strasse runter zu Mrs. Figg.  
  
In Gedanken war er schon wieder dabei sich die Namen der verschieden Katzen in Erinnerung zu rufen als er an der Tür mit der Aufschrift Arabella Figg klingelte. Sie öffnete ihm kurze Zeit später die Tür und grinste ihn an: Ahh da bist du endlich wir haben dich schon erwartet. Wir? Fragte Harry. Ja ich habe Besuch erwiderte Mrs. Figg und hinter ihr erschien ein großer schwarzer Hund der Harry gleich bekannt vor kam. Sirius verwandle dich sofort wieder in einen Menschen du verschreckst mir doch die Katzen zischte Mrs. Figg. Harry klappte der Mund auf er verstand nicht was sein Pate hier machte und woher Mrs. Figg ihn kannte. War sie etwa eine Hexe das hätte er doch merken müssen dachte sich Harry. Harry was schaust du so verstört sagte Sirius gespielt grimmig ich dachte du freust dich mich zu sehen. Erst jetzt merkte Harry das sein Mund offen stand und er klappte ihn schnell wieder zu und stürmte auf seinen Paten zu Sirius was machst du den hier? Fragte er freudig. Arabella erzählte mir das du sie besuchen kommst und dachte ich, ich komm mal vorbei wir haben uns schließlich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen erwiderte Sirius und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Aber woher kennt ihr euch fragte Harry. Hast wohl nicht aufgepasst als Dumbledore von den alten Kämpfern gesprochen hat grinste Black. Mrs. Figg sie gehören zu den alten Kämpfern fragte Harry verwirrt. Ja aber nenn mich Arabella Harry antwortete diese. Aber warum haben sie Entschuldigung warum hast du nie etwas gesagt meinte Harry leicht beleidigt. Dumbledore wollte es so meinte Arabella. OK und s.. du hast mich die ganzen Jahre beschützt? Ja Harry unter anderem sagte sie mit einem zwinkern. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben strahlte Harry. So ich denke wo wir das geklärt haben sollten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzten oder wollt ihr den ganzen Tag im Flur stehen fragte Mrs. Figg. So gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und Arabella fragte ob jemand Tee möchte. So unterhielten sie sich eine Zeit lang wie es Harry bis jetzt in diesem Sommer ergangen war. Bis Harry auf einmal ernst wurde und fragte was Voldemort machte. Sirius erklärte das es einige Morde an Muggeln und Zauberern gegeben hatte aber Fudge sich weigerte zu glauben das Voldemort zurück ist. Dieser Stümper zischte Sirius. Danach herrschte erst mal Ruhe und jeder hing einige Zeit seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry durchbrach das Schweigen und fragte ob jemand wüsste wie er in die Winkelgasse kommen sollte um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Sirius antwortete das Remus ihn am letzten Ferientag abholen würde um mit ihm in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und ihn dann am nächsten Tag zum Schulzug bringen würde. Harry war erleichtert mit Prof. Lupin würde ihm bestimmt nichts passieren. Der Tag ging für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell vorbei als er sich von seinem Paten und Arabella verabschiedete sagte sie noch zu ihm das er sie nicht besuchen sollte weil das zu gefährlich sein würde wenn sie jemand beobachten würde.  
  
Die Zeit bis zu seinem Geburtstag verging ohne Zwischenfälle außer das er bei den Dursleys mehr arbeiten musste als jemals zuvor. Er lag in seinem Bett und sah auf die Uhr es war zehn vor zwölf in wenigen Minuten hatte er Geburtstag er strich schon mal den Tag durch auf dem Kalender auf dem er die Tage bis zur Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts zählte. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Fensterscheibe er strich sich schnell durch die verstrubbelten Haare und ging zu Fenster vor dem sechs Eulen saßen er erkannte sofort seine Hedwig, Ron`s mini Eule Pig und Erol von den Weasley`s, außerdem zwei Schuleulen die letzte Eule kannte er nicht aber er war sich sicher sie würde von seinem Paten kommen. Er nahm allen Eulen die Briefe und Pakete ab und alle Eulen bis auf Hedwig, Pig und Erol verschwanden in der Nacht. Er nahm zuerst Ron`s Brief und begann zu lesen:  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. Wie geht's dir den? Ich hoffe gut und die Muggel lassen dich in ruhe wir sind in den Ferien zu Hause geblieben Dad und Precy haben wahnsinnig viel im Büro zu tun sagen mir aber nicht was los ist. Charly und Bill sind auch bei uns ich wollte dich gerne einladen aber Mum sagt Dumbledore möchte das du bei deinen Verwandten bleibst weil du da sicherer bist. Ich hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir. Wir sehen uns im Howarts-Express bis dahin viel Spaß (wenn das bei den Muggeln geht).  
  
Dein Freund  
  
Ron  
  
Harry öffnete das Paket und zum Vorschein kam einer von Fred und George`s Juxzauberstäben. Als nächstes nahm Harry Hermines Brief zur Hand und begann zu lesen:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Alles gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und die Ferien sind all zu schlimm für dich. Ich war in denn Ferien mit meinen Eltern in New York und habe dort viele interessante dinge gesehen. Leider weiß ich nicht wirklich was bei uns in der Zauberwelt los ist aber ich werde morgen Ron besuchen fahren vielleicht weiß der was. Ich hoffe du hast deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht. Mit meinem Geschenk kannst du ja inzwischen ein bisschen lernen. Wir sehen uns im Zug.  
  
Deine  
  
Hermine  
  
Er sah auf den ersten blick das es sich bei Hermines Geschenk um ein Buch handelte. Er öffnete das Paket und las den Titel: Die wichtigsten Abwehr und Angriffsflüche. Cool da wird er bestimmt etwas lernen dachte sich Harry. Es war zwar ein Buch aber ein wirklich brauchbares. Nun nahm er den Brief der unbekannten Eule und er war wirklich von seinem Paten:  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
Seid unserem letzten Treffen ist nicht viel passiert aber ich habe ziemlich viel um die Ohren deshalb kann ich dir nicht viel schreiben. Alles gute zum Geburtstag und ich hoffe du magst mein Geschenk.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Schnuffel  
  
PS. Ich habe bei meinem letzten Besuch gesehen das du keine hast  
  
Sein Paket enthielt eine nagelneue Armbanduhr. Klasse meine war ja seit der zweiten Runde im Trimagischen Turnier kaputt freute sich Harry über das Geschenk gleichzeitig dachte er auch an die dritte Runde und Cedric`s Tod ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Als nächstes nahm er den Brief auf dem Hagrids Gekrakel zu erkennen war.  
  
Tach Harry  
  
Ich bin im Moment unterwegs und kann dir kein Geschenk trotzdem alles alles Gute.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Nun griff er nach dem Brief von Weasleys:  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Alles gute zu deinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag sendet dir die Familie Weasley.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Molly, Percy, George, Fred, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Charly  
  
Nun war nur noch der Schulbrief übrig in dem nichts neues stand außer der Bücherliste für das folgende Jahr bis er noch ein Pergament im Briefumschlag entdeckte.  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Wie Schuffel dir schon erzählt hat hole ich dich am 30 August um 10.00 Uhr ab um mit dir in der Winkelgasse Einkaufen zu gehen und dich dann zum Hogwarts-Express zu bringen.  
  
Bis dahin viel Spaß.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
PS. Alles gute zum Geburtstag  
  
In den nächsten Tagen las er so viel wie möglich in dem Brief von Hermine. Als der 30 August näher rückte musste er mit seinen Verwanden darüber reden das er abgeholt würde. Eines Morgens beim Frühstück nahm er sich ein Herz und sprach Onkel Vernon einfach an: Ich werde morgen früh abgeholt um einzukafen und dann zu Hog... Schulzug gebracht sagte Harry. Wurde auch langsam Zeit blaffte Onkel Vernon ich dachte schon ich müsste dich fahren. An seinem letzten Tag überhäuften ihn die Dursleys noch mal mit arbeit aber das war Harry egal er wusste das er morgen das Haus bis nächsten Sommer verlassen würde und so schlief er an diesem Abend auch sehr schnell ein. 


	2. Einkauf mit Hindernissen

Hi das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren, Namen, ect. gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Dame mit Namen J. K. Rowling und den diversen Verlagen.  
  
Warnung: das ist eine Slash Fanfic wer damit Probleme hat oder das abstoßend findet sollte am besten gleich wieder gehen.  
  
Paring: HP/DM aber erst später  
  
Diese Story spielt im fünfen Schuljahr da ich als ich die Story begonnen habe den fünften Band noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Warum Du?  
  
Einkauf mit Hindernissen  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf er nahm sich Hermines Buch zur Hand um sich ein bisschen abzulenken. Um viertel vor acht begannen sich die Dursleys langsam zu regen. Harry stand langsam auf ging duschen und bereitete das Frühstück vor.  
  
Als das Frühstück vorüber war wurde Harry langsam nervös. "Wie kommen diese Leute dieses mal?" bluffte ihn Onkel Vernon an. "Hoffentlich verwüsten sie nicht wieder unser Haus" zischte Tante Petunia.. "Ich denke nicht das sie es vorhaben euer Z A B E R H A F T E S Haus zu zerstören" antwortete Harry. "Habe ich dir nicht oft genug das du dieses Z-Wort nicht in der nähe meiner Familie zu gebrauchen" schrie Harry Onkel Vernon an und nahm langsam aber sicher die Farbe von Rons Harren in seinem Gesicht an. "Hoffentlich sind diese Leute dieses mal pünktlich" zischte Tante Petunia. * Das hoffe ich auch, je schneller ich weg bin desto besser * dachte sich Harry aber sagte lieber nichts. Man merkte auch Dudley an das er mit den Nerven am ende war. Er war sonderbar leise und zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen was Harry nicht wunderte wenn bedachte was bei seinen letzten Begegnungen mit anderen Zauberern als Harry zugestoßen war. Harry musste bei dem Gedanken an das Schweineschwänzchen oder die ellenlange Zunge grinsen. "Was lachst du Bursche" dröhnte Onkel Vernon. "Nichts ich freu mich nur das ich zurück zur Schule kann" sagte Harry schnell. "Das einzig gute daran ist das du uns dann bis nächsten Sommer nicht auf der Tasche liegst" brummte Onkel Vernon er hasste es zwar Harry glücklich zu sehen aber hasste es noch mehr Harry im Haus oder in der nähe zu haben. "Gehst du heute denn nicht ins Büro?" fragte Harry Onkel Vernon um eine einigermaßen freundliche Konversation zu führen, "Glaubst du ich lasse deine Tante und meinen Sohn alleine mit solchen abnormalen Leuten wie du und deine Freunde es seid, ich habe mir heute natürlich Urlaub genommen" sagte Vernon und funkelte ihn gefährlich an.  
  
Harry sagte schnell "ich muss noch ein paar meiner Sachen packen" und verließ schnell die Küche. *Warum müssen die alles was mit mir zutun hat für gemeingefährlich halten* fragte sich Harry. Er durchsuchte sein Zimmer ob er auch alles eingepackt hatte und nicht noch irgendwo Federn, Pergament; Bücher oder sonstiges vergessen hatte. Als er fertig war und sich gerade auf sein Bett fallen ließ klingelte es an der Tür. Harry lief gerade die Treppe herunter als er Onkel Vernon Stimme hörte "Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?. "Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin gekommen um Harry abzuholen" hörte Harry die Stimme seines ehemaligen Lehrers. "Harry komme sofort her dein Taxi ist hier" brüllte Harrys Onkel. "Bin schon da Onkel Vernon ich hole nur schnell meinen Koffer" erwiderte Harry. "Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Prof. Lupin. "Sie betreten nicht mein Haus" zischte Vernon. "Wie sie wollen" antwortete Lupin und sah ihn etwas verstört an. Harry holte seine Sachen und begab sich zur Tür wo er erst mal seinen ehemaligen Lehrer begrüßte "Hallo Prof. Lupin wie geht es ihnen?".  
  
"Danke gut Harry können wir gehen?" fragte Lupin. "Auf *nimmer* Wiedersehen" rief Harry ins Haus und lief in den Garten zu dem Werwolf. "So jetzt können wir gehen ich kann es nicht erwarten hier weg zu kommen Prof." sagte Harry. "Kann ich verstehen" sagte Lupin sah sich um und verkleinerte dann Harrys Gepäck und steckte es in die Hosentasche. "Wie kommen wir eigentlich in die Winkelgasse" fragte Harry und sah sich nach einem Fahrzeug um. "Mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel der Muggel oder warum glaubst du sonst wäre ich wie ein Muggel gekleidet Harry? Außerdem müssen wir vorher noch woanders hin Schnuffel hat mich um einen gefallen gebeten. Harry riss die Augen auf "was denn Prof. Lupin werden wir ihn treffen" sprudelte es aus Harry heraus und er musterte Lupin er war wirklich wie ein Muggel gekleidet mit einer schwarzen Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Hemd. "Erstens bin ich nicht mehr dein Lehrer sondern ein Freund deiner Eltern und eines Paten also nenn mich Remus und zweitens nein wir werden ihn nicht treffen aber er will dir eine Freude machen aber schau da ist unser Bus" sagte Remus.  
  
Harry hatte es gar nicht bemerkt aber sie waren in der Zwischenzeit schon ein ganzes Stück gelaufen und befanden sich an der Bushaltestelle. Sie stiegen in den Bus der leider völlig überfüllt war so das sie sich nicht weiter unterhalten konnten. Sie stiegen am Bahnhof aus und Remus rief: "Beeile dich Harry unser Zug fährt gleich ab" dann zog er Harry aus dem Bus und hinter sich her in einen Zug der kurz darauf abfuhr. Sie suchten sich ein freies Abteil und setzten sich. "Haben Sie ähh hast du Fahrkarten dabei" verbesserte sich Harry als er den Blick von Remus sah. "Klar die habe ich besorgt bevor ich dich abgeholt habe" erwiderte Lupin. "Und was hasst du jetzt für eine Überraschung für mich?" fragte Harry mit einem glänzen in den grünen Augen. "Naja Schnuffel ist der Meinung das deine Kleidung nicht die beste ist darum hat er mir Muggelgeld gegeben um dir neue zu kaufen". Harry blickte an sich herunter die Kleidung die er trug war alt, kaputt und etliche Nummern zu groß weil sie natürlich vorher Dudley gehört hatte. Harry wurde ein bisschen Rot im Gesicht als er merkte wie schäbig er aussah. Als Remus das sah sagte er schnell "da kannst du doch nichts dafür das deine Verwandten dir keine neue Kleidung kaufen da brauchst du dich doch nicht zu schämen". Harry grinste ihn an er fand es etwas sonderbar mit Remus der in seiner Zeit als Lehrer meist alte geflickte Umhänge getragen hatte über Kleidung zu sprechen. Harry wollte gerade fragen ob es etwas neues von Voldemort gab als sich ein Muggel in ihr Abteil kam und sich setzte. Jetzt konnten sie nicht mehr offen reden und so verbrachten sie die restliche Zeit bis London meist schweigend.  
  
Vom Bahnhof nahmen sie die U-Bahn und landeten bald in einer der Einkaufsstrassen von London. Die meisten Leute sahen Harry komisch an und so zog Remus ihn in das nächste Kleidungsgeschäft nach mehreren Stunden und unzähligen Läden sagte Remus der genau wie Harry mit einer menge Tüten beladen war "wir sollten jetzt aber in die Winkelgasse gehen sonst schließen die Geschäfte und du musst ohne Schulsachen nach Hogwarts zurück und dann bekommst du bestimmt Ärger".  
  
Kurze Zeit später betraten sie den Tropfenden Kessel. "Guten Tag Remus ah und der junge Potter schön euch zu sehen" rief Tom der Wirt. "Hallo Tom hasst du uns die beiden Zimmer fertig gemacht?" erwiderte Lupin . "Ist alles bereit Zimmer 7 und 8 im ersten Stock" sagte Tom und gab ihnen die Schlüssel. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen verstaut hatten gingen sie in die Winkelgasse. Sie gingen zu erst zu Gringotts damit sich Harry ein wenig Geld holen konnte. Danach gingen sie seine Schulsachen kaufen unterwegs hatte Harry endlich Zeit Remus etwas zu fragen "du Remus habt ihr eigentlich etwas von Voldemort gehört?" Remus zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens leicht zusammen und sah Harry ernst an "Nein aber rede hier nicht davon wir wissen nicht wer zuhört" erwiderte Lupin und sah sich nervös um. Als sie alles besorgt hatten fragte Remus ob er Harry zu einem Eis einladen dürfte was dieser natürlich bejahte. So gingen sie in das Eiskaffee Remus war gerade auf der Toilette als Harry Ron sah der in eine dunkle Gasse ging.  
  
"Hey Ron!" rief Harry er überlegte ob er auf Remus warten sollte lief dann aber Ron nach. Er hörte Remus nicht der ihm nachrief "HALT HARRY WARTE. Als Harry am ende der Sackgasse ankam sah er das Ron auf dem Boden lag und zuckte. "RON WAS IST!" schrie Harry doch in diesem Moment sah er das Ron sich in Wurmschwanz verwandelt hatte. *SCHEIßE* ging es Harry durch den Kopf er wollte gerade zurückrennen als er zwei vermummte Gestallten auf sich zukommen sah. Er zog seinen Zauberstab da hörte er Wurmschwanz hinter sich "Cruzio" murmeln. Sofort begann sein ganzer Körper zu schmerzen das Blut kochte in seinem Körper und er fiel schreiend zu Boden. Verschwommen nahm Harry war wie Lupin in Gasse gerannt kam einer der Todesser schickte ihm gleich einen Schocker entgegen den er mit einem Schildzauber abwehrte und dann seinerseits einen Schocker auf einen der beiden Todesser schleuderte der sein ziel auch traf und die Person zu Boden schickte. Wurmschwanz hatte denn Fluch der auf Harry lag gelöst Harry hatte aber keine Kraft sich zu bewegen. Dann passierte alles sehr schnell alle drei Zauberer riefen gleichzeitig "Stupor" und Wurmschwanz und Remus fielen betäubt zu Boden. Der letzte Todesser kam auf Harry zu "so jetzt sind nur noch wir beide da EXPELIARMUS" Harry verlor seinen Zauberstab den er gerade heben wollte aus der Hand und sah sprachlos die vermummte Gestallt an. *wie konnte das nur passieren* dachte sich Harry.  
  
So das ist Teil zwei. Der nächste Teil wird schneller kommen versprochen *hoffentlich* Danke an daenor() ich werde es versuchen. Und an alle anderen schreibt doch ob es euch gefallen hat.  
  
Cu Raist 


	3. 3

Hi das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren, Namen, ect. gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Dame mit Namen J. K. Rowling und den diversen Verlagen.  
  
Warnung: das ist eine Slash Fanfic wer damit Probleme hat oder das abstoßend findet sollte am besten gleich wieder gehen.  
  
Paring: HP/DM aber das dauert noch  
  
Diese Story spielt im fünfen Schuljahr da ich als ich die Story begonnen habe den fünften Band noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Warum Du?  
  
Rückkehr  
  
Der Todesser stand nun direkt vor Harry. Harry schloss die Augen und wartete er  
  
hörte ein leises "Stupor" die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor doch bevor er überlegen  
  
konnte woher spürte er etwas schweres auf sich fallen.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen. Er sah das der Todesser auf ihm lag, er sah sich schnell um  
  
konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Schnell befreite er sich von dem schweren Körper  
  
über im und lief zu Remus der immer noch geschockt auf dem Boden lag. Er  
  
überlegte kurz und lief dann Richtung Winkelgasse. Dort sah er sich nach einer  
  
bekannten Person um sah aber niemanden und rief dann einfach nach Hilfe. Ein  
  
Zauberer mittleren Alters kam auf ihn zu "was hast du denn Junge?" fragte er. Harry  
  
wollte gerade antworten als er einen großen schwarzen Hund auf sich zukommen  
  
sah. Harry rief "Schnuffel schnell Remus liegt geschockt in der Gasse" der Hund sah  
  
ihn an und rannte in die Gasse auf die Harry gedeutet hatte. Harry folgte ihm. Als er  
  
an das Ende der Sackgasse kam sah er seinen Paten über Remus gebeugt den er  
  
anscheinend gerade geweckt hatte. Harry hörte einen Schrei hinter sich "Sirius Black  
  
bleiben sie stehen" Harry sah sich um und sah den Zauberer der ihn angesprochen  
  
hatte mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter sich stehen. Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände  
  
und sagte "halt lassen sie mich erklären". Doch der Zauberer hatte schon seinen  
  
Zauberstab erhoben und wollte gerade einen Fluch Richtung Black schicken als  
  
Harry dazwischen sprang und "Stop" rief. Der Zauber sagte "Junge geh aus dem  
  
Weg das ist Sirius Black der Massenmörder!". "Nein er ist unschuldig und der wahre  
  
Mörder ist Peter Petigrew" erwiderte Harry. "Rede keinen Unsinn Petigrew ist eines  
  
seiner Opfer und jetzt geh aus dem Weg oder ich muß dich verletzen" zischte der  
  
Mann Harry zu. "Nein Petigrew liegt dort hinten" reif auf einmal Remus der wieder auf  
  
die Beine gekommen war. Er zeige hinter sich wo die drei Todesser lagen. "Oh bei  
  
Merlin" hörte man den Zauberer murmeln und er ließ den Zauberstab sinken "aber  
  
wie kann das sein". Harry erklärte Sirius schnell was passiert war und Remus  
  
verschwand um Hilfe zu holen. Er kam kurze Zeit später mit einem duzend  
  
Ministeriumszauberern wieder die, die drei Todesser und Sirius sofort fesselten.  
  
"Halt" rief Harry "Siruis Black ist unschuldig". Die Ministeriumszauberer beachteten in  
  
nicht aber Sirius sagte zu Harry gewannt "laß gut sein wir werden das im Ministerium  
  
klären". Remus zog Harry am Arm Richtung Winkelgasse und sagte zu ihm "laß uns  
  
in denn Tropfenden Kessel gehen da können wir über alles reden. Als sie in den  
  
Tropfenden Kessel kamen herrschte dort ein heilloses Chaos. Überall redeten die  
  
Leute davon das Sirius Black zusammen mit drei Todessern geschnappt worden  
  
war. "Jetzt kommt er endlich wieder nach Askaban" hörte Harry einem Mann rufen.  
  
Harry blickte den Zauberer finster an der bemerkte aber Harrys blick nicht. Remus  
  
führte Harry in sein Zimmer. "Was passiert jetzt mit Sirius?" sprudelte es aus Harry  
  
heraus. "Sie werden ihn verhören und *hoffentlich* zu dem Schluß kommen das er  
  
unschuldig ist. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Remus öffnete sie und vor  
  
ihnen stand Albus Dumbledore. "Was ist passiert fragte" dieser Harry und Remus  
  
erzählten ihm die ganze Geschichte. Dumbledore sah Harry besorgt an und sagte  
  
"du haßt sehr großes Glück gehabt Harry". Harry nickte. "Hast du irgend eine Ahnung  
  
wer uns geholfen hat?" fragte Remus. "Nein" antworte Harry "aber die Stimme kam  
  
mir bekannt vor". "Hmm" antwortete Dumbeldore "OK ich werde mich jetzt ins  
  
Ministerium begeben mal sehen was ich dort machen kann" fügte Dumbledore hinzu  
  
und verschwand durch die Tür. "Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry. "Ich werde  
  
etwas zum Abendessen besorgen und kannst in der Zeit deine neuen Sachen  
  
einpacken. Harry ging in sein Zimmer und packte seine neuen Sachen in den Koffer:  
  
Remus kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett mit Essen in sein Zimmer "laß es dir  
  
schmecken und geh dann zu Bett du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir"  
  
sagte Remus und ging zur Tür zurück. "Danke Remus Gute Nacht" sagte Harry  
  
"Gute Nacht" erwiderte Remus und verließ das Zimmer. Nachdem Harry gegessen  
  
hatte packte noch die restlichen sachen ein ging ins Bad und danach ins Bett. Er lag  
  
noch lange wach die Ereignisse des Tages gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Wer  
  
hatte ihm geholfen? Warum hatte sich die Person nicht gezeigt? Würde Sirius  
  
endlich freigesprochen werden? Würde er wenn Sirius freigesprochen wurde bei ihm  
  
leben können? Irgendwann übermannte Harry doch die Müdigkeit und schlief ein.  
  
"HARRY WACH AUF" schrie Remus. Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch "was ist  
  
denn los?" fragte Harry verschlafen. Remus hielt Harry den Tagespropheten hin und  
  
Harry starrte auf die Titelseite. SIRIUS BLACK UNSCHULDIG! darunter war ein Bild  
  
von Harrys Paten aus besseren Zeiten. Harry las den Text unter dem Bild:  
  
Sirius Black der die ganze Zauberwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte ist an  
  
den Morden die ihm vorgeworfen schuldlos. Der eigentliche Täter ist Peter Petigrew  
  
der als eines von Blacks Opfern galt. Gestern Abend ist es einer Gruppe von Auroren  
  
gelungen Petigrew und zwei weitere Pesonen die im Verdacht stehen Todesser zu  
  
sein festzunehmen. Auch Sirius Black wurde festgenommen und befindet sich derzeit  
  
noch im Ministerium um seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Durch die Festnahme der  
  
drei Todesser verstärkt sich der Verdacht ob du weißt schon wer tatsächlich wieder  
  
auferstanden ist und es nicht nur ein haltloses Gerücht ist.  
  
Mehr zu diesem Thema auf den Seiten 3,4 und 6-9.  
  
"Remus wir müssen sofort ins Ministerium" sagte Harry noch immer auf die Zeitung  
  
starrend. "Dafür haben wir leider keine Zeit Harry wir müssen sehen das wir nach  
  
Kings Cross kommen damit du deinen Zug nicht verpasst" meinte Remus. "Aber"  
  
wollte Harry sagen "kein aber" erwiderte Remus "wir werden schon einen Weg finden  
  
das ihr euch treffen könnt jetzt da er Freigesprochen worden ist" fügte Lupin hinzu.  
  
"OK" brummte Harry sah aber nicht glücklich aus.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück wollten sie sich gerade auf den Weg machen als Mad Eye  
  
Moody den Tropfenden Kessel betrat. "Alastor was machst du denn hier?" fragte  
  
Remus. "Ich soll euch beide zum Bahnhof begleiten, Albus meint das wäre nach dem  
  
Vorfall gestern sicherer" antworte Moody. Dann blickte er auf Harry "Mr. Potter es ist  
  
mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen". "Ich bin auch erfreut sie kennen zu lernen Mr.  
  
Moody aber nennen sie mich Harry" erwiderte der junge Potter. Harry kam es  
  
sonderbar vor mit einer Person zu reden von der er gedacht hatte er würde sie  
  
kennen aber das war ja Barty Crouch jr. gewesen der nur wie Moddy ausgesehen  
  
hatte. Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof verlief ereignislos bis das auf das Moody den  
  
Schaffner angreifen wollte als dieser die Fahrkarten sehen wollte. Als sie auf dem  
  
Bahnsteig 9 ¾ ankamen war dieser noch fast leer er sah nur Draco Malfoy der ihm  
  
einen sonderbaren Blick zuwarf sich dann aber von ihm abwendete und einen  
  
großen schwarzen Hund der Schwanz wedelnd auf ihn zukam. "Sirius" rief Harry "wie  
  
schön dich zu sehen". "Tatze warum bist du in deiner Animagusgestallt?" fragte  
  
Lupin als sie den Hund ereichten. "Macht der Gewohnheit Moony" antwortete Sirius  
  
der sich gerade wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte. Sie unterhielten sich  
  
eine Zeit lang und der Bahnsteig wurde immer voller. Viele Leute warfen Harry und  
  
den drei Männern sonderbare Blicke zu sagten aber nichts. Auf einmal sah Harry  
  
eine menge Rotschöpfe mit Hermine im Schlepptau. Ron und Hermine stürzten  
  
gleich auf sie los. "Hallo wie geht's euch?" fragten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Gut danke und euch?" erwiderte Harry die anderen nickten den beiden nur zu und  
  
führen in ihrer Unterhaltung fort. "Hab ich etwas verpasst? grinste Harry als er sah  
  
das Ron Hermine von hinten umarmt hatte. "Ähm" kam es von Ron und er wurde  
  
leicht Rot. "Wir sind zusammen" sagte Hermine schnell und fügte hinzu "hoffentlich  
  
stört dich das nicht". "Wieso sollte mich das stören ist doch langsam Zeit geworden  
  
oder?" meinte Harry und Ron wurde noch ein bisschen röter. "Hallo zusammen"  
  
hörten sie Mrs. Weaslys Stimme nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten mussten sie  
  
schon einsteigen um den Zug nicht zu verpassen. Harry, Ron und Hermine fanden  
  
ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges. Als sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten sagte  
  
Hermine "ich muss nach vorne ins Abteil für Vertrauensschüler aber ich komm so  
  
schnell wie möglich zurück" "Du bist Vertrauensschülerin Hermine?" fragte Harry  
  
"yep" sagte diese und verschwand aus dem Abteil. Ron starrte Hermine hinter her.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich über das was in den Ferien alles passiert war. Als Harry die  
  
Geschichte mit den Todessern erzählt hatte fragte Ron "und du weißt nicht wer dich  
  
gerettet hat? Aber warum sollte das jemand tun?" "ich habe keine Ahnung Ron"  
  
antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Danach hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach *wer  
  
hat mich gerettet und warum hat er sich nicht gezeigt* ging es Harry wie schon seit  
  
letzten Abend ständig durch den Kopf. Gegen Mittag kam Hermine zurück. Harry  
  
bemerkte sie nicht er starrte aus dem Fenster und hing immer noch seinen  
  
Gedanken nach. Nachdem Ron Hermine erzählt hatte was er von Harry erfahren  
  
hatte stupste diese Harry vorsichtig an der schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen "oh  
  
Hermine du bist wieder da was gibt's neues?". "Nicht viel biss auf das ich und Dean  
  
jetzt aufpassen sollen das ihr keinen Unsinn macht" sagte sie. "Ich doch nicht"  
  
entgegnete Harry gespielt empört. "Dean ist auch Vertrauensschüler?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Ja" antwortete Hermine. "Und wer sind die anderen?" wollte Harry wissen. "Aus  
  
Ravenclaw Goldstein und Patil bei den Hufflepuffs Macmillan und Abbott und bei  
  
Slytherin Parkinson und Zabini". "Gott sei Dank nicht Malfoy" antworte Ron. "Wer  
  
redet über mich?" kam eine kalte Stimme von der Tür. Vor ihnen stand Draco Malfoy  
  
aber ohne seinen gewöhnlichen Anhang in form von Crabbe und Goyle sondern  
  
allein mit Zabini. "Keiner Malfoy also verschwinde!" zischte Harry. "Wenn das so ist"  
  
erwiderte Malfoy drehte sich um und ging mit Blaise den Gang runter. Harry sah wie  
  
Zabini die Hand auf Malfoys Schulter und dieser zusammenzuckte dann waren sie  
  
aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.  
  
Danke an Maddyfan dein Wunsch ist mir befehl 


	4. 4

Hi das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren, Namen, ect. gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Dame mit Namen J. K. Rowling und den diversen Verlagen.  
  
Warnung: das ist eine Slash Fanfic wer damit Probleme hat oder das abstoßend findet sollte am besten gleich wieder gehen.  
  
Paring: HP/DM aber das dauert noch  
  
Diese Story spielt im fünfen Schuljahr da ich als ich die Story begonnen habe den fünften Band noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Warum Du?  
  
Die drei Griffindors sahen sich verständnislos an "Was ist den mit Malfoy los?" fragte  
  
Hermine die als erste ihre Stimme wiederfand. "Keine Ahnung erst taucht er ohne seine  
  
beiden Wachhunde auf und dann geht er auch noch weil ich ihm sage" meinte Harry  
  
kopfschüttelnd. "Und er hat nicht einen von uns beleidigt" fügte Ron hinzu "muß wohl krank  
  
sein" sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie hatten aber keine Zeit mehr sich über Dracos  
  
sonderbares Verhalten zu unterhalten weil der Zug nun in Hogsmade einfuhr. Sie stiegen aus  
  
dem Zug aus und hörten auch schon die vertraute Stimme "Erstklässler zu mir, Erstklässler  
  
hier her" und sahen Hagrids riesenhafte Gestallt auf dem Bahnsteig stehen um die Erstklässler  
  
abzuholen. Außerdem stellten die drei fest das auch alle anderen Lehrer bis auf Prof.  
  
Dumbeldore sich auf dem Bahnsteig aufhielten "was machen die denn alle hier?" fragte Ron  
  
"haben wahrscheinlich Angst du weißt schon wer könnte hier auftauchen" antworte Hermine  
  
sie gingen zu den Kutschen und fuhren hinauf ins Schloß. Als sie vor dem Schloss ankamen  
  
sahen sie schon einige ihrer Kameraden aus Gryffindor. Sie betraten die große Halle und  
  
setzten sich an ihren Haustisch. Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen sein Blick  
  
blieb am Slytherintisch hängen er sah das anscheinend keiner außer Zabini etwas mit Malfoy  
  
zutun haben wollte so sah es auf jeden fall aus den Malfoy saß mit Zabini alleine und keiner  
  
der anderen Slytherin traute sich oder wollte in ihrer nähe sein und die meisten warfen ihm  
  
böse blicke zu. Harry wurde aber abgelenkt als Prof. McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern die  
  
große Halle betrat. Der Hausmeister Argus Filch brachte den dreibeinigen Hocker und den  
  
sprechenden Hut in die Halle und stellte ihn vor dem Lehrertisch auf. Es öffnete sich der  
  
schlitz in dem Hut und er begann zu singen. Nein ich schreibe hier kein neues Lied sorry  
  
Nachdem die Auswahl zuende war erhob sich Prof. Dumbeldore und begann zu reden "Ich  
  
wüsche ihnen allen einen guten Abend ich hoffe sie hatten alle schöne Ferien und eine  
  
angenehme anreise. Den neuen Schülern möchte ich mitteilen das der Wald auf dem  
  
Schulgelände verboten ist und den älteren Schülern das sie sich daran erinnern mögen. Leider  
  
konnten wir in diesem Jahr keinen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste  
  
finden aber ich kann ihnen zu glück mitteilen das Prof. Snape diese Stelle zusätzlich  
  
übernhmen wird. Ansonsten möchte ich mitteilen das dieses Jahr wieder Quidditch gespielt  
  
wird. So und nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit". Applaus brandete in der Halle auf und  
  
die Schüsseln auf den Tischen füllten sich mit Speisen. Nach dem Essen sah Harry wie Snape  
  
zu Malfoy und Zabini ging und mit den beiden die Halle verließ. Kurze Zeit später löste  
  
Dumbeldore die Festtafel auf. Hermine rief gleich "Erstklässler zu mir hallo Erstklässler mir  
  
bitte folgen" und verließ mit Dean und den Erstklässlern die große Halle. Auf dem Weg zum  
  
Gemeinschaftsraum fragte Ron "und was hältst du von Snape als VgdDK Lehrer?". "Da  
  
fragst du er wird mir jetzt mehr Punkte als jemals zuvor abziehen können aber las uns über  
  
was anderes reden" antworte Harry. Als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen viel Harry  
  
auf das er das Passwort nicht kannte. Ron sagte aber "Kitzmann" und das Bild der fetten  
  
Dame schwang zur Seite. "Was ist denn Kitzmann?" fragte Harry "keine Ahnung Herm hat  
  
mir vorhin das Passwort gesagt" erwiderte Ron. Sie stiegen die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal  
  
hoch und Harry sah mit Erleichterung das sich dort nichts verändert hatte. Harry ging noch  
  
schnell in den Waschraum zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an rief noch ein "gute Nacht" in den  
  
Schlafsaal legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zu. Seine  
  
Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage aber irgendwann schweiften sie ab  
  
*was war heute mit Malfoy los, warum war er heute so ruhig, warum schnitten ihn die  
  
anderen Slytherins bis auf Zabini, was wollte Snape von den beiden und seid wann mach ich  
  
mir Gedanken über Malfoy*. Irgendwann schlief Harry endlich ein aber in seinen Träumen  
  
erschien im Malfoy wieder und sah ihn mit einem sonderbaren Blick an sagte aber nichts.  
  
So ab dem nächsten Kapitel kommt ein Rückblick über Dracos Sommer bis zum diesem  
  
Abend.  
  
Cu Raist 


	5. 5

Hi das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren, Namen, ect. gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Dame mit Namen J. K. Rowling und den diversen Verlagen.  
  
Warnung: das ist eine Slash Fanfic wer damit Probleme hat oder das abstoßend findet sollte am besten gleich wieder gehen.  
  
Paring: HP/DM aber erst später  
  
Diese Story spielt im fünfen Schuljahr da ich als ich die Story begonnen habe den fünften Band noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Warum Du?  
  
Die Sommerferien waren aus Dracos Sicht ruhig verlaufen er war mit seiner Mutter  
  
alleine in Malfoy Manor abgesehen von den Hauselfen und anderen Angestellten.  
  
Sein Vater war auf Geschäftsreise was das hieß wußte Draco genau er befand sich  
  
beim dunklen Lord. Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn kam sein Vater wieder. Beim  
  
Abendessen sagte Lucius in seinem gewohnt eisigem Ton "Draco wir müssen etwas  
  
besprechen komm um 20:00 Uhr in mein Arbeitszimmer" "Ja Vater" erwiderte Draco.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Draco auf sein Zimmer er hatte noch 45 Minuten zeit bevor er  
  
sich mit seinem Vater treffen mußte. Er setze sich an seinen Schreibtisch und  
  
überlegte was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Hatte sein Vater herausgefunden welche  
  
Gefühle er seit letztem Jahr für Harry Potter hatte. Nein das konnte nicht sein keiner  
  
kannte seine Gefühle und er hatte sie sehr gut vor allen versteckt. Was konnte sein  
  
Vater dann wollen. Um bei den Todessern aufgenommen zu werden war er noch zu  
  
jung oder etwa nicht. Um kurz vor acht begab er sich mit einem unguten Gefühl in  
  
Richtung des Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters.  
  
Er klopfte an die Tür "herein" hörte er seinen Vater zischen. Draco betrat das  
  
Arbeitszimmer und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters stehen dieser blickte auf  
  
seine Uhr. "Du bist eine Minute zu spät" meinte Lucius kalt und starrte ihn mit seinen  
  
kalten Augen an. Draco senkte seinen Blick und wisperte "Entschuldigung Sir es wird  
  
nicht wieder vorkommen". "Das hoffe ich für dich nun setz dich" erwiderte Lucius und  
  
zeigte auf einen schweren Ledersessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Draco nahm Platz  
  
starrte aber immer noch auf den Fußboden. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Lucius "weißt du  
  
warum du hier bist?" "nein Vater" antworte Draco und wurde wenn das möglich war  
  
noch ein wenig bleicher. "Gut dann werde ich es dir sagen der dunkle Lord hat  
  
beschlossen dich in den Kreis der Todesser aufzunehmen" sagte Lucius erstaunlich  
  
sanft. Draco sah ihn geschockt an "a-aber ich bin zu jung dachte ich" stotterte Draco.  
  
"Das stimmt eigentlich aber er wird für dich eine Ausnahme machen" erwiderte  
  
Lucius und blickte seinen Sohn mit einem neugierigen Blick an. "Aber wenn auf  
  
Hogwarts jemand das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm sieht" sagte Draco unsicher und  
  
starrte seinen Vater mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Es gibt einen  
  
Zauberspruch der es verbergen wird und nicht mal Dumbeldore dieser alte Narr wird  
  
die Möglichkeit haben etwas zu erkennen" meinte Lucius bestimmt.  
  
"Aber wenn ich kein Todesser werden will?" Fragte Draco unsicher und seine  
  
stimme war dabei nicht mehr als ein flüstern. "Du wagst es dich dem Lord zu  
  
verweigern ich dachte du würdest dich freuen" schrie Lucius aufgebracht und bevor  
  
Draco etwas erwidern konnte zischte er "Crucio". Es war nicht das erste mal das  
  
Draco mit diesem Spruch Bekanntschaft machte aber dieses mal war er durch denn  
  
Zorn seines Vaters schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Draco hatte das Gefühl jeder  
  
einzelne Knochen seines Körpers würde brechen und sein Kopf vor Schmerz  
  
platzen. Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf, obwohl er wußte das sein Vater sein  
  
Geschrei als schwäche auffassen würde und dadurch noch wütender würde aber er  
  
konnte nicht anders. Lucius nahm den Fluch von seinem Sohn und schrie ihn an "ich  
  
werde dir schon zeigen gehorsam zu sein" und im nächsten Moment traf Draco  
  
wieder der Cruciusfluch. Draco hatte keine kraft mehr zum schreien oder sonnst  
  
irgendetwas zu unternehmen und wurde unter den Todesqualen ohnmächtig.  
  
Als Draco wieder aufwachte bemerkte er das er nicht in seinem Zimmer war, sondern  
  
im Kerker des Familienanwesens. Er war an eine Wand gekettet und im ersten  
  
Moment wußte er nicht wie er hier her gekommen war. Dann viel ihm alles wieder ein  
  
er hatte seinem Vater gesagt das er dem dunklen Lord nicht folgen wolle und dieser  
  
hatte ihn mit dem Cruciusfluch gefoltert. Die Tür des Kerkers wurde geöffnet und er  
  
sah seinen Vater in Todesserkutte eintreten. "Ah du bist wieder wach hast du über  
  
deine Entscheidung nachgedacht" Draco blickte auf zu seinem Vater sein Mund war  
  
trocken und jede stelle seines Körpers schmerzte "ich will kein Sklave sein" antworte  
  
er mit zitternder Stimme und sah seinem Vater trotzig in die Augen. "Was du willst  
  
oder nicht ist Nebensache der dunkle Lord will dich in seinem Dienst haben also wirst  
  
du ihm folgen ich werde dir schon gehorsam beibringen" meinte Malfoy Senior und  
  
zog ihn hoch "es gibt auch noch andere Methoden als den Cruciusfluch er sprach  
  
einen Zauberspruch und Draco merkte wie er an den Handgelenken aufgehängt  
  
wurde sein Gesicht zeigte zur Kerkerwand so das er nicht sah was sein Vater tat.  
  
Dieser riss ihm von hinten den Umhang und das T-Shirt das er darunter getragen  
  
hatte vom Körper dann spürte er wie sein Vater auf ihn mit einer Peitsche einschlug  
  
er merkte wie die Haut auf seinem Rücken aufplatzte und das Blut über seinen  
  
Rücken lief aber er gab keinen laut von sich diesen gefallen wollte er seinem Vater  
  
nicht Tun. Als die Schmerzen zu groß wurden merkte er wie ihn wieder die rettende  
  
Ohnmacht übermannte. In den folgenden Tagen bekam Draco nichts zu essen und  
  
nur sehr wenig zu trinken dazwischen folterte ihn sein Vater immer wieder mit der  
  
Peitsche, dem Cruciusfluch, der Streckbank oder das entfernen der  
  
Körperbehaarung mit Kaltwachsstreifen eines mußte Draco seinem Vater lassen er  
  
war gut im Foltern und recht abwechslungsreich. Irgendwann verlor Draco sein  
  
Zeitgefühl er hoffte das sein Vater ihn zurück auf die Schule lassen würde denn es  
  
war wohl sehr auffällig wenn er nicht zurückkommen würde.  
  
Eines Abends hörte er wie sich einige Leute im Nebenraum unterhielten. Als er  
  
erkannte worüber sich die Personen unterhielten stockte ihm der Atem. Die Todesser  
  
wie er vermutete planten Harry zu entführen bevor er wieder nach Hogwarts  
  
zurückkehren konnte. Sie hatten herausgefunden das Harry am letzten in zwei  
  
Tagen am letzten Ferientag nur von Lupin in die Winkelgasse gehen würde. Sie  
  
wollten ihn entführen und dann in das Anwesen der Goyles bringen in dem sich der  
  
dunkle Lord zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhielt sie hatten einen Vielsafttrank gebraut und  
  
waren an Haare von Harrys Freund Weasley gelangt um Harry von dem Werwolf  
  
weg zu locken. Die Gedanken rasten in Dracos Kopf. Er musste Harry warnen er  
  
hatte letztes Jahr durch Zufall erfahren wo Harry wohnte aber wie sollte er dorthin  
  
kommen er war ja selber gefangen. *Verfluchtes Wiesel warum kann der nicht auf  
  
seine dummen Haare aufpassen* dachte Draco.  
  
Er versuchte noch mehr zu erlauschen aber die Männer waren offenbar gegangen.  
  
*Wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab hätte und mich von den Fesseln befreien könnte*  
  
dachte er immer wieder. Draco kannte einen Geheimgang aus dem Kerker von dem  
  
so glaubte er nicht mal sein Vater wusste. Am nächsten Tag kam sein Vater wieder  
  
in den Kerker "Ich muß geschäftlich Vereisen deine Mutter wird dich morgen Früh  
  
aus dem Kerker lassen wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien ich hoffe bis dahin  
  
hast du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen" sagte Lucius und starrte auf das Bündel  
  
auf dem Boden das seinen Sohn darstellte. Draco hatte keine Kraft mehr zu  
  
antworten oder sich zu bewegen. Lucius ging zur Tür dort drehte er sich noch einmal  
  
um "Oh ich hätte es fast vergessen Crucio" als der Fluch Draco traf wunderte er sich  
  
wie jedesmal das die Schmerzen die er schon hatte sich noch verstärken konnten.  
  
Dann verschwand Lucius.  
  
Eine Stunde noch dem Dracos Vater den Kerker verlassen hatte kam seine Mutter zu  
  
erstenmal herunter. "Es tut mir so leid, das ich nicht früher kommen konnte aber dein  
  
Vater hatte die Tür verschlossen und ich konnte sie nicht öffnen" sagte sie sanft und  
  
wollte Draco über den Rücken streicheln dieser zuckte vor Schmerz bei dieser  
  
Berührung zusammen und wimmerte leicht. Draco nahm seine ganze Kraft  
  
zusammen und sagte mit einer Stimme die nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern war "du  
  
mußt mich hier raus holen sofort Mum". "Das geht leider nicht mein Engel dein Vater  
  
hat einen Zauberspruch auf diesen Raum gelegt der es verhindert das du vor  
  
morgen früh den Kerker verlassen kannst es tut mir leid aber las mich jetzt erst mal  
  
deine Wunden Versorgen" entgegnete Narcissa und begann Dracos geschunden  
  
Körper zu verarzten. Nachdem Narcissa fertig war was Draco nur ein wenig  
  
Linderung der Schmerzen brachte gab sie ihrem Sohn noch einen Trank für einen  
  
Traumlosen Schlaf und verließ den Kerker.  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte befand er sich in seinem Bett. Seine  
  
Mutter betrat gerade den Raum "Ich muß einige Besorgungen machen und werde  
  
erst heute Abend wieder zurück sein bitte bleibe im Bett und Ruhe dich aus Draco"  
  
sagte sie sanft. "Wie bin ich hier her gekommen" fragte Draco "Nachdem der Zauber  
  
vorbei war habe ich dich aus dem Kerker hier her gebracht und jetzt schlaf noch ein  
  
wenig tschüß" erwiderte seine Mutter. Nachdem seine Mutter das Zimmer verlassen  
  
hatte versuchte Draco sofort aufzustehen er merkte das ihm jede Bewegung  
  
Schmerzen bereitete und sich das Zimmer um ihn drehte er sah auf seine Uhr 8:30  
  
wenn ich mich beeile kann ich ihn noch warnen waren seine einzigen Gedanken so  
  
schnell es ihm möglich war zog er sich an als er fertig war warf er einen prüfenden  
  
Blick in den Spiegel und war erstaunt so sehr ihn sein Vater auch gefoltert hatte er  
  
konnte alle Merkmale unter seiner Kleidung verbergen und niemand würde etwas  
  
sehen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte wie seine Mutter das Haus verließ.  
  
Draco schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und seinen Nimbus 2001 verschnaufte kurz  
  
öffnete das Fenster und flog los. Draco wusste in welche Richtung er fliegen musste  
  
er hatte sich Harrys Wohnort oft genug auf der Landkarte angesehen wenn er wieder  
  
einmal Sehnsucht nach dem schwarzhaarigen hatte es tat ihm zwar weh ihn in der  
  
Schule zu sehen ohne zu ihm hingehen zu können aber noch mehr schmerzte es ihn  
  
Harry nicht zu sehen. Als Draco in Harrys Strasse angekommen war fragte er sich  
  
kurz welche Hausnummer war es noch mal. Als er einen Muggel auf sich zukommen  
  
sah fragte er diesen "Entschuldigung wissen sie in welchem Haus Harry Potter  
  
wohnt?" "Du willst zu diesem unheilbaren Kriminellen Rumtreiber der wohnt da  
  
drüben was willst du von dem?" wollte der Muggel wissen. "Nichts besonderes d-  
  
danke" erwiderte Draco verwirrt über das gehörte der goldene Junge von Gryffindor  
  
sollte ein Krimineller Rumtreiber sein das konnte doch nicht sein. Draco ging auf das  
  
Haus der Dursleys zu. Er klopfte an die Tür und ein Junge in seinem alter öffnete die  
  
Tür *im Gegensatz zu dem sind Crabbe und Goyle schmächtig* dachte sich Draco.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Dudley "Ich möchte zu Harry Potter wohnt der hier?" Dudleys  
  
Augen weiteten sich erschrocken "der ist vor einer halben Stunde Abgeholt worden"  
  
sagte Harrys Cousin schnell und knallte Draco die Tür vor der Nase zu. *Scheiße*  
  
ging es Draco durch den Kopf er drehte sich schnell um holte seinen Besen den er  
  
vorher vorsichtshalber versteckt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in die  
  
Winkelgasse. Während er flog überlegte er sich das es besser sein würde wenn  
  
Harry nicht wüßte das der Junge mit den Blonden Harren ihn zu retten versuchte und  
  
beschloß versteckt zu bleiben.  
  
Als er gegen Mittag in der Winkelgasse ankam machte er sich sofort auf die Suche  
  
nach Harry konnte ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken als beschloß er das es sicherer  
  
war den Eingang des tropfenden Kessels vom Muggellondon aus zu beobachten da  
  
er keinem Todesser insbesondere nicht seinem Vater in die Hände fallen wollte. Die  
  
Stunden vergingen schleppend gerade als Draco sich fragte ob Harry wohl einen  
  
anderen Weg in die Winkelgasse genommen hatte und er zuspät kommen würde sah  
  
er das Objekt seiner Begierde und Lupin mit Einkaufstüten bepackt die Strasse  
  
runter auf sich zu kommen. Draco drückte sich noch mehr in sein Versteck um nicht  
  
entdeckt zu werden. Einige Minuten später folgte der Blonde den beiden in der  
  
Winkelgasse angekommen suchte er sich ein Versteck von dem aus er die  
  
Hauptstrasse überblicken konnte.  
  
Draco konnte beobachten wie die zwei in verschiedene Läden gingen und wurde  
  
immer nervöser. Schließlich sah er wie die beiden des Eiskaffee ansteuerten das  
  
sich ganz in seiner nähe befand. *Die wollen doch nicht noch ein Eis essen die sollen  
  
schauen das sie sich in Sicherheit bringen* dachte Draco aber er konnte nichts tun  
  
außer zu warten. Draco merkte wie die Schmerzen in seinem Körper immer  
  
schlimmer wurden aber er wollte auf keinen Fall das Harry etwas passierte also  
  
ertrug er sie auch wenn er Harry einige male verfluchte das er sich nicht beeilte.  
  
Plötzlich sah er wie Harry aufsprang er wollte schon aus seinem Verseck kommen  
  
als er Lupin hinter Harry hinterher rufen hörte. Er sah wie der Werwolf Harry so  
  
schnell wie möglich folgte. Draco zählte langsam bis zehn dann lief er hinter den  
  
beiden her.  
  
Als er in der Gasse ankam sah er das es zum Glück viele Möglichkeiten gab sich zu  
  
Versecken. Der Blonde schlich sich von Deckung zu Deckung, bis er  
  
Kampfgeräusche hörte. Er sah wie Harry sich vor schmerzen auf dem Boden  
  
krümmte während Lupin mit zwei Todessen kämpfte plötzlich fielen Lupin und einer  
  
der Todesser zu Boden der zweite schritt langsam auf Harry zu. Als der Todesser vor  
  
Harry stand richtete sich Draco auf und schickte einen Schocker in die Richtung des  
  
Todessers danach verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus der Gasse zurück zu  
  
seinem Versteck von dem aus er den Eingang in die Sackgasse überblicken konnte.  
  
Er sah wie Harry aus der Gasse kam und nach Hilfe rief ein Zauberer ging auf Harry  
  
zu und redete mit ihm bis ein großer schwarzer Hund auftauchte dem der schwarz  
  
Haarige etwas zurief und dann in die Gasse folgte. Draco verließ die Winkelgasse  
  
und flog auf seinem Besen nach Hause er hatte sein Ziel erreicht Harry würde zur  
  
Schule zurückkehren und auch wenn Draco ihm niemals die Wahrheit erzählen oder  
  
in seiner nähe sein konnte so konnte er wenigsten die Person die er liebte  
  
beobachten. Nachdem Draco zuhause war legte er sich sofort ins Bett (auf den  
  
Bauch) weil er die schmerzen kaum noch ertragen konnte. Kurze Zeit später kam  
  
seine Mutter ins Zimmer "Ich hoffe die Ruhe hat dir gut getan du siehst aber immer  
  
noch schrecklich aus ich habe noch einen Trank für dich damit du die Zugfahrt  
  
morgen überstehst" sagte Narcissa "danke Mum" erwiderte Draco trank den Trank in  
  
einem Zug aus und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Vielen Dank an  
  
Maddyfan: du musst dich noch gedulden bis die zwei zusammen kommen sorry was  
  
mit ihm los ist weißt du jetzt glaub ich.  
  
Noemi Tenshi: Schreib doch irgend was z.B. gefällt mir oder das gefällt mir nicht freu  
  
mich nämlich riesig wenn ich ein Review bekomme aber wenn du nicht willst dann  
  
halt net.  
  
Und noch ein Hinweiß wenn ihr im Hotel schlaft laßt den Nachdienst in ruhe es kann  
  
sein das er gerade das nächste Kaptitel schreibt ;-)) 


	6. 6

Hi das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren, Namen, ect. gehören nicht mir sondern einer netten englischen Dame mit Namen J. K. Rowling und den diversen Verlagen.  
  
Warnung: das ist eine Slash Fanfic wer damit Probleme hat oder das abstoßend findet sollte am besten gleich wieder gehen.  
  
Paring: HP/DM aber erst später  
  
Diese Story spielt im fünfen Schuljahr da ich als ich die Story begonnen habe den fünften Band noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Warum Du?  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte er ein wenig besser als am Vortag,  
  
obwohl er nachts einige male aufgewacht war wenn er sich bewegt hatte. Er ging ins  
  
Bad und sah sein Bild im Spiegel. Seine sonst so makellose Haut schimmerte in den  
  
verschiedensten blau und grün tönen und auf seinem Rücken sah man deutlich die  
  
Striemen der Peitsche. Nachdem er sich Angezogen hatte ging Draco in die Küche  
  
zum Frühstücken auf der Treppe kam ihm seine Mutter entgegen. "Guten Morgen  
  
mein Engel wie geht es dir?" fragte sie. "Guten Morgen Mum schon besser danke"  
  
antwortete Draco und grinste leicht. "In der Küche steht dein Frühstück beeile dich  
  
wir müssen in 45 Minuten los" sagte Narcissa "warum denn so früh?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Dein Vater hat eine Eule geschickt das er heute schon wieder nach Hause kommt  
  
und ich möchte nicht das du ihm begegnest" meinte Narcissa schnell und scheuchte  
  
Draco in die Küche. Nach dem Frühstück wollte Draco in sein Zimmer gehen als er in  
  
die Eingangshalle trat sah er dort seine Mutter mit seinem Koffer stehen. "Können wir  
  
los?" fragte diese. Draco nickte nur er wollte zwar nicht alleine auf dem Bahnsteig  
  
stehen aber alles war besser als seinem Vater zu begegnen.  
  
Sie reisten mit Flohpulver zum Bahnhof. Nachdem sie den menschenleeren  
  
Bahnsteig betreten hatten drückte Dracos Mutter ihm den Tagespropheten in die  
  
Hand und umarmte ihn kurz wobei Draco schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog aber  
  
keinen laut von sich gab. "Hier hast du was zu lesen ich wünsche dir ein schönes  
  
Schuljahr ich muß leider los tschüs Draco" sagte Narcissa. "Danke Mum bis bald"  
  
erwiderte Draco. Nachdem seine Mutter gegangen war stellte Draco seinen Koffer in  
  
einer Ecke des Bahnsteiges ab und wollte sich auf diesen setzten was er leider auf  
  
Grund der Schmerzen nicht konnte und begann zu lesen. Der Artikel über Black  
  
enthielt nichts neues für ihn er hatte seinen Vater öfters bei Gesprächen belauschen  
  
können und hatte so erfahren das Black unschuldig war. Aber warum hatte Draco ihn  
  
nicht in der Winkelgasse gesehen? Die frage beantworte sich für ihn als er einen  
  
großen schwarzen Hund durch die Absperrung kommen sah *natürlich Black ist ja  
  
ein Animagus und der Hund war auch in der Winkelgasse das musste Black sein*  
  
schoß es Draco durch den Kopf. Er beobachte den Hund der mit einem leichten  
  
knurren an ihm vorbei lief *wenn du wüßtest* dachte sich Draco und begann wieder  
  
im Tagespropheten zu lesen. Einige Zeit später sah Draco dann Harry zusammen  
  
mit Lupin und Moody den Bahnsteig betreten. Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu  
  
welcher Dracos Herzen einen Stich versetzte aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken aber  
  
er beobachtete die kleine Gruppe über die Zeitung hinweg.  
  
Langsam füllte sich der Bahnsteig und Draco sah einige seiner Hauskameraden aber  
  
keiner so schien es wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben sondern sie warfen ihm nur  
  
böse Blicke zu. *Sie wissen also was passiert ist das kann ja ein schönes Jahr  
  
werden* dachte Draco. Die Zugtüren öffneten sich und Draco nahm seinen Koffer  
  
bestieg den Zug und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil was, weil der Zug noch recht leer  
  
war, recht einfach war. Nachdem er seinen Koffer verstaut hatte versuchte er sich zu  
  
setzen was auch funktionierte er dankte Merlin das die Polster recht weich waren  
  
denn er hatte keine Lust gehabt die ganze Fahrt zu stehen. Einige Zeit später kam  
  
Blaise Zabini in das Abteil und fragte ob noch ein Platz frei wäre. Draco nickte nur  
  
und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. "Solltest du nicht bei den anderen  
  
Vertrauensschülern sein?" fragte Draco gelangweilt nach einiger Zeit und zeigte auf  
  
Zabinis Abzeichen. "Da wollte ich gerade hin" meinte Blaise und verließ das Abteil.  
  
Draco starrte aus dem Fenster und überlegte sich wie er das Schuljahr überleben  
  
sollte. Nach einiger Zeit kam Zabini zurück und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. "Ich  
  
habe gehört was passiert ist" meinte Blaise nach einiger Zeit. "Und was jetzt? Bist du  
  
gekommen um dich über mich lustig zu machen oder um mich zu Quälen? fragte  
  
Draco gereizt. "Nichts von beidem ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich deine  
  
Entscheidung verstehe ich selber habe mich auch entschieden kein Todesser zu  
  
werden meine Eltern sind zwar nicht froh über diese Entscheidung aber sie meinen  
  
ich solle selbst entscheiden was für mich das beste ist" antwortete Zabini. "Das ist  
  
nicht dein ernst" meinte Draco und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Doch  
  
und wie haben deine Eltern regiert?" wollte Blaise wissen. "Meiner Mutter ist das egal  
  
aber mein Vater" sagte Draco stand auf und zog die Vorhänge an der Tür zu das  
  
niemand sehen konnte was in dem Abteil vor sich ging danach entblößte er seinen  
  
Oberkörper. "Er schien nicht begeistert zu sein" sagte Blaise trocken. "Ach sieht man  
  
das" meinte Draco darauf. "Mich würde interessieren warum du kein Todesser  
  
werden willst?" fragte Blaise "das geht dich nichts an" fauchte Draco und funkelte  
  
seinen gegenüber böse an. "Na na wer wird denn gleich ausflippen war doch nur ne  
  
frage" erwiderte Blaise "aber es würde mich nicht wundern wenn Potter etwas damit  
  
zutun hat" fügte der dunkelhaarige hinzu. Draco wurde wenn das ging noch bleicher  
  
und starrte Zabini entsetzt an fing sich aber schnell wieder und fragte Blaise bissig  
  
"Wie kommst du denn da drauf das ist doch Schwachsinn!". "Ich muss zugeben ich  
  
habe dich in den letzten Jahren sehr viel beobachtet nun ja du musst wissen ich bin  
  
Schwul und du siehst ja recht gut aus" sagte Blaise "hasst wohl auf eine Möglichkeit  
  
gewartet um mich zu bespringen aber was hat Potter damit zu tun?" fuhr Draco ihm  
  
dazwischen. Blaise schüttelte grinsend den Kopf "Also im letzten Jahr hast du Potter  
  
immer öfter na ja seltsame Blicke zugeworfen und immer wenn er in der Nähe war  
  
auf dich aufmerksam gemacht und wenn man einem alten Sprichwort glaubt..." "Was  
  
für ein Sprichwort Zabini?" fragte der Blonde so bissig wie möglich was ihm auf den  
  
schreck hin nicht wirklich gelang. "Was sich liebt das neckt sich" meinte Blaise und  
  
zuckte mit denn Schultern. "DU MEINST ICH LIEBE POTTER?" brüllte Draco und  
  
sprang auf "Hey nicht so laut sonst weiß es gleich der ganze Zug" meinte Blaise nur.  
  
Der jüngste Malfoy setzte sich wieder und starrte aus dem Fenster *woher weiß der  
  
das alles und kann ich ihm vertrauen?* fragte sich Draco. Blaise fragte "Und liege ich  
  
richtig ich meine deine Reaktion war eigentlich eindeutig". Der Blonde nahm seinen  
  
Blick nicht vom Fenster und nach einiger Zeit kam ein kaum hörbares "ja" von ihm er  
  
hatte sich entschieden dem dunkelhaarigen zu vertrauen auch wenn er nicht wusste  
  
warum. "Aber wenn du jemanden etwas erzählst dann bring ich dich um" fügte er  
  
hinzu und sah Blaise dabei in die Augen.  
  
Von Blaise kam nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln und er nickte. "Wollen wir mal  
  
nachsehen ob es deinem Schatz gut geht?" fragte Zabini mit einem blitzen in den  
  
Augen. "Was interessierst du dich denn für Harry?" fragte Draco und hob fragend  
  
eine Augenbraue. "Wer weiß wer noch in seinem Abteil sitzt" meinte Blaise grinsend.  
  
Sie fanden Gryffindors goldenes Trio in einem Abteil am Ende des Zuges als sie vor  
  
der Tür standen hörte Draco seinen Namen fallen er öffnete die Abteiltür und fragte  
  
"Wer redet über mich?". "Keiner also verschwinde Malfoy" kam es von Harry. Draco  
  
dachte *oh sieht der heute wieder gut aus* sagte aber "wenn das so ist" und fügte in  
  
Gedanken hinzu *wenn du wüsstest* drehte sich um und verließ das Abteil. Blaise  
  
folgte ihm und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter was ihn schmerzhaft  
  
Zusammenzucken ließ. "Du wirst langsam zu auffällig du hast ihn nicht mal Beleidigt"  
  
meinte Blaise "ich wollte ja aber ich konnte nicht als ich ihm in die Augen sah"  
  
erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen kam Marcus Flint vor der großen Halle auf ihn zu "zwei  
  
Sachen Malfoy erstens so jemanden wie dich können wir nicht im Hausteam  
  
gebrauchen sieh dich als gefeuert und zweitens pass auf deinen Rücken auf" dabei  
  
grinste er fies. Draco Nickte nur und ging in die große Halle als er sich an seinen  
  
Haustisch setzte standen die Leute in seiner Umgebung auf und suchte sich einen  
  
anderen Platz *das kann ja lustig werden* dachte sich Draco als die Auswahl und  
  
das Festessen vorüber waren kam Prof. Snape auf ihn und Blaise zu. "Malfoy Zabini  
  
mitkommen" sagte Snape kalt. Die drei gingen in Snapes Büro als sie platz  
  
genommen hatten begann Snape "ich habe mitbekommen was sie beide getan  
  
haben und muss ihnen Mitteilen das ihre Hauskameraden damit nicht glücklich sind  
  
wie sie sicher schon gemerkt haben" "und jetzt möchten sie das wir dem Dunklen  
  
Lord folgen damit die anderen ruhe geben?" entgegnete Draco und funkelte seinen  
  
Hauslehrer böse an. "Nein ich akzeptiere ihre Entscheidung ich möchte nur das sie  
  
nicht im Slytherin wohnen werden sondern in andere Räumlichkeiten zu ziehen weil  
  
Prof. Dumbledore und ich denken das es sicherer ist und wir wollen das sie das  
  
Schuljahr überleben. Ihre neuen Gemächer befinden sich auch in den Kerkern ich  
  
werde sie ihnen jetzt zeigen ihr Gepäck ist bereits dort lassen sie uns gehen".  
  
Danke an  
  
Angel334  
  
Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun hoffe das nächste  
  
Kapitel kommt schneller. 


End file.
